Meeting With Voldmort
by Aviari Landly
Summary: What happens when Hermione meets with Voldemort, the life of the man she loves hanging in the balance? HGSS. A few changes from the first one.


**A/N: Reviews make me smile! **

**Anti-Litigation Charm: I own nothing you recognise, ect. Everything belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with the characters.**

-oOo0oOo-

I was in the sitting room of Spinner's End, awaiting my appointment with Voldemort. Nothing could have prepared me for how my Potions Master would act. Gone was the sarcastic, greasy bat that everyone knew; here, he was frantic, worrying, and unstable. He kept breaking his pacing by glancing at me, as if I would break down crying. Honestly, this new Professor Snape was scaring me more than the old one.

"Sir, please sit down. You're scaring me." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he froze. Eyes widening, he turned to me.

"You're not affraid?" I shook my head no. "Of Voldemort?" Nope. "Of dying, of leaving every one you love helpless?" I shook my head again.

"I'm sorry that you have to do what you do, Professor." This time he approached me, a look of sorrow upon his face. He sat down on the chair in front of me, looking straight into my eyes.

"You should not be the sorry one, Hermione. I kidnapped you, forced you to stay here for a week, and am about to drag you to what might be your death. I'm the sorry one, Hermione, not you." His voice betrayed the pain that he didn't allow his face to show. He reached across the space between us and put his hands on my upper arms, pulling me gently forward. Within seconds I was sitting on his lap, crying into his chest. I worried for Harry, Ron, everyone that would be left to fight in the war. I thought of my parents, obliviated in Austrailia. Severus just held me, stroking my hair and murmuring assurances into my ear. Wait, when did he become Severus, instead of Sir, or Professor Snape? I just knew that I didn't care, and hoped that he would stay Severus.

I lifted my head, tear flow finally stopping. I looked into his eyes, clearly conveying my message. If I was going to die in an hour, I was going to die happy.

Severus bent his head down mine, stopping with his lips an inch from mine. I leaned forward, initating the kiss. At first he was hesitant, but I pressed my lips harder against his and he fully responded. I stood up, pulling him with me. He turned us around, falling back onto the settee. Severus hissed, and I automatically thought that I had done something wrong; instead, he grabbed his right forearm.

"It's time."

He grabbed my arm gently, pulling me against him as he turned to Apparate.

oOo0oOo

"Here she is, My Lord."

Severus' voice was the first thing I heard. Next was my beating heart, pounding rapidly, like it was trying to escape from my chest. I fell to my knees beside Severus.

"You did well, Severus. Go to your position." Severus retreated silently, sliding into the circle to the direct right of Voldemort. His eyes met mine for a moment, and dread filled me. I was to be killed tonight.

"Sir, may I speak?" My voice was shaking, and I raised my head timidly.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Voldemort's cold, high voice hardened my resolve. Before even Voldemort could react, I thought Avada Kedavra as loud as I could. Green shoting from my wand tip, everyone else stared in shock as their leader was killed. The red eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his body fell backwards. Everything else happened in slow motion; the Death Eaters scrambling, being brought down in groups by Severus. Lucius Malfoy lunged at me, pinning me to the ground under him. His wand was instantly at my throat.

"Avada-" He was cut off by Severus taking his wand and snapping it over his knee. Malfoy rolled off me, trying to get up to Apparate. He was knocked back down when Severus hit him with a Stunner. I looked up at my savior. He was mine. I didn't care what anyone else would think. I didn't care that I needed to inform the wizarding world that the greatest Tyrant of all time was dead. I just cared that I was in the arms of the man that I loved.


End file.
